1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for folding a bicycle which is simple in construction yet easy for folding and unfolding without using any tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, a bicycle with foldable frame becomes very popular and welcomes by the users. However, tightening with screw is generally employed as a method for folding its frame causing the necessity of using tools for folding and taking apart that is inconvenient to the users. In addition, the construction of the conventional bicycle folder is rather complicated, and its production cost is high even though it does not have any means for assuring security.